


Nosy Parents and Sleepy Datemates

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [35]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Levi's mother had decided to come check up on her son not even five minutes after Hanji had gotten out of their bath, which meant Levi has to either hide them or dress them.  Neither of which are all that appealing when Hanji's gone all schmoopy from sleep.<br/>Prompt:  "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosy Parents and Sleepy Datemates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daismo/gifts).



  Levi sighed heavily once the call disconnected.  Of course his mother just so happened to be visiting her friend, and would be coming to “check up” on him.  Normally he wouldn’t mind his mother stopping by, but...A loud yawn that tapered into a sleepy mumble came from his datemate, who was sprawled across his couch artlessly, and currently buck naked aside from a small gray towel that had mostly slipped off their body and onto the floor.  Levi now had to figure out how to wake the beast, and quickly, to at least shove them into a dress or something.

  “Hanji, wake your ass up, my mother is coming,” Levi grumped, threading his fingers through their currently untangled and slightly damp (but clean!) hair.  Hanji always was so sleepy after a long, warm bath, and always took up residence on the couch while they air dried.  They let out a tired snuffling noise as they buried their face into one of the pillows that they had picked to pop against the dark color of the couch.  Levi would’ve considered it adorable if he couldn’t almost feel his mother’s judgemental gaze on the back of his head.  

  Levi tried everything that usually got Hanji up immediately.  First he tried scratching his nails along the couch’s fabric in a way that raised goosebumps along their arms.  They shuddered, but didn’t seem to be moving aside from that, so Levi tried tickling the bottom of their left foot.  Hanji’s foot twitched, and they curled up tighter, tucking their feet underneath their body.  Letting out an annoyed huff, Levi tried splashing a bit of cold water onto their face, which at least got Hanji to open one of their eyes a tiny bit.

  “C’mon Han, you know how my mother gets.  Get up and put pants on at least?”  Levi darted to their bedroom and even grabbed a pair of pants for Hanji to slip into, as they rolled onto their back and let their feet slip onto the floor.  Bonelessly, Hanji dragged themselves up off the couch and stumbled into their bedroom.  Levi carefully herded them to the bed, nodding almost approvingly as Hanji collapsed in an uncomfortable-looking way on top of their comforter.  Nodding approvingly, Levi quietly closed the door behind him just as their doorbell rang, indicating that Kuchel had arrived, and not a moment too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> i'm sorry this is such an itty bitty minific x.x


End file.
